Meant to be
by avocado.blitz
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! THIS STORY IS WILL BE REWRITTEN - BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR AN UPDATE! My take on what should've happened with Rory and Jess in The Real Paul Anka! Rated T. New chapter! FINALLY!
1. Goodbye Logan, Hello Jess

DISCLAIMER I don't own Gilmore Girls...although that would be a dream come true!

Chapter 1- Goodbye Logan, Hello Jess

Logan: Rory, you haven't forgiven me.

Rory: You're right, I haven't. I can't trust you anymore. I think we should break up.

Logan: Ace, don't do this. We can work it out.

Rory: I'm sorry Logan, but it's too late.

Logan: Ace, I love you!

Rory: Logan, please.

Logan: Ace...okay. I'm leaving.

Rory: I'll be gone when you get back, but I'll leave a contact number.

Logan: Okay. Bye Ace...I mean Rory.

_(Walks out the door)_

Rory: (softly) Bye Logan.

Rory checks the mail and finds Jess's invitation

_(Smiles to herself)_

A/N: Rory goes to Jess's place and it goes on like the show, until where Rory is the last person left.

Jess: Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later.

_(Walks up to Rory)_

Jess: You know you don't have to read it again.

Rory: I know I don't _have_ to but I want to. You know what I like about your book?

Jess: What?

Rory: It doesn't remind me of anything. It's all you.

Jess: I'm really glad you came. _(Leaning in)_

Rory: Me too... _(Leaning in also)_

Left you hanging huh? Keep reading! It gets very interesting.

And PLEASE REVIEW! It would help A LOT in my writing.


	2. Forgive and Forget

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, the computer in my room sucks and doesnt let me log in so I couldnt post the story until I got time alone on the computer in the family room. Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews i got! I hope you like it! )**

Disclaimer I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls and probably never will...but I can dream can't I?

A/N:A little more Logan action in this one, but this IS an RJ fic!

Chapter 2- Forgive and Forget

Rory and Jess are both leaned in and just as Jess's lipsare about to brush against Rory's, Logan bursts through the door.

Logan: So this is why you left me? For writer-boy? (A/N sry, couldn't think of a good insulting nickname)

Rory: His name is Jess and yes, that's why.

Jess: What are you doing here anyway?

Logan: Well Rory left the invitation on the table and I found it and thought I'd pay you guys a visit.

Logan knows he's causing some trouble because Rory didn't tell Jess that she had moved in with Logan.

Jess: Why would _you_ find it on _her_ table?

Logan _(mockingly)_: Oh didn't she tell you? We live together.

Jess looks at Rory who is glaring at Logan but gives Jess an apologetic glance

Jess: You moved in with him? I thought you said everything was fixed?

Rory: Yeah, everything but him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Paris threw me out and I had nowhere to live and Logan offered. I couldnt just refuse. There was seriouslynowhere else I could go unless you want me living on the streets.

Logan: Aww, is our little author jealous?

Jess: Get out and go back to your rich daddy, Huntzberger!

Logan: Well atleast I _have _a daddy that can support me.

Jess glares at him with a mixture of hate and disgust in his eyes.

Logan: Yeah, that's right! I did a little research on you, you have nothing, absolutely nothing to give her.

Rory: Logan..._(warningly)_

Logan: What? He can take it. I don't know why you're going for him though.He just wants to get you in bed a couple times and then he'll get tired of you or he'll get you pregnant--_(cut off by Jess punching him square in the jaw)_.

Jess: Get out of here before this gets any worse!

Logan: _(laughs)_ Oh, was that a threat? How cute.

Rory: Logan get out of here, now.

Logan: You really want me to leave? You could come back with me. Come on Ace,I know you love me.

Rory: No Logan, just go!

Logan: Ace, only say no if you really dont love me anymore.

Rory: This is a familiar situation. Last time I had to make a decision like this, I made the wrong one. This time, I'm not going to make that mistake again.

Jess's face drops. He looks defeated anddoesn't trying to hide it. Logan takes that to mean that Rory is coming with him.

Logan: Let's go Ace.

Rory: Actually Logan, You never heard my answer.

Logan: I know what it is, but if you still want to tell me, Go ahead. _(smiling)_

Rory: No.

Logan: What's the point of that? You just said that I didnt hear your answer. I figured you probably wanted to tell me.

Rory: No, i mean that my _answer_ is No.

Jess immediately brightens up

Logan: This is a mistake Rory, you know it.

Rory: No Logan, the only mistakeI ever made with you was coming back even thoughI knew you cheated on me.

Jess: WHAT? He cheated on you? _(lunges for him)_

Rory _(holds him back)_: No Jess, let it go. Logan, just leave. Now.

Logan: I'm gone. You will regret this though.

Rory: I dont think so.

_(Logan leaves, giving Jess a dirty look)_

Jess: He cheated on you?

Rory: Yeah, but he got me to believe that he thought we were broken up and he didnt think he was cheating.

Jess: Uh..what?

Rory: I'll explain later. Right now...I think we have some unfinished business.

Jess: That's right, and i think we should continue...upstairs.

He pulls her into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss that soon turns intense. Still kissing, they move up the stairs

_(UPSTAIRS)_

Jess pulls Rory onto the bed and rolls them over so he's on top. They continue kissing for a while, caught up in the moment. Rory starts playing with the hem of Jess's shirt. He pulls back for a minute

Jess: Are you sure? I mean,I dont want to be pushing you. I lost you once because of it, andI really don't wanna do that again.

Rory: You know,I think it's time for me toforgive and forget.

Jess: Okay...but are you SURE?

Rory: I'm SURE,now shut up and kiss me!

**Okay so what'd you think? Any better? I hope I made it clear that I hate...no that's a strong word...STRONGLY DISLIKE Logan. So sorry to any Logan Lovers reading this! Let me know how I did by pushing the purple button down there!**

**Allie**

**Next Chapter: A surprise from Jess and a little"talk"between April and Luke!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 3-

Disclaimer I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls or the WB, but if I did, the show would go something like this: RORY AND JESS!

**A/N: HEY guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews, they've been a big help in encouragement and ideas! Okay so enough with the notes, here's the story!**

THE NEXT MORNING:

Rory wakes up to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

Jess: Morning, blue eyes. How'd you sleep?

Rory: Better than ever. Last night was wonderful.

Jess: I should hope so, that was some of my best work.

Rory: And, this time, I wasn't talking through it.

_(They laugh, remembering old memories)_

Rory: Hey, Jess, I'm sorry.

Jess: For what?

Rory: For yesterday. The whole thing with Logan.

Jess: Oh yeah. That's right. He really cheated on you?

Rory: Well, after you left, we had a fight and he thought we were broken up. I figured we were just on a break. Then his sister called me one night saying she was sorry to hear that we'd broken up. That was the first I'd heard of it. After a while, we got back together and things were going quite well. But then his sister invited me to her wedding and I was in the room with her and her bridesmaids. After Honor...that's his sister. After she left, the bridesmaids started talking about Logan and how each of them had fooled around with him while we were "broken up". And that was before I knew about our separation.

Jess: Man, that's the most I've heard you say in one breath.

Rory: Being a Gilmore does that to you.

Jess: Well I think he's an idiot and it's good that you're rid of him now. Although, I still feel like I should go rip his head off.

Rory: Get in line. You're behind Luke and my mom. No one else in Stars Hollow seemed to like him either.

Jess: Well, they didn't like me whenI was there.

Rory: Aah, but that was different. You had the whole "rebel-without-a-cause" thing going. Logan was just more of a jackass.

Jess: Yeah, I guess. _(checks the time)_ Oh crap! I totally forgot! I have a meeting to get to in 30 minutes. Okay, how about I meet you later? Do you have to go back to Yale today?

Rory: No, I can take a day off. I'm mostly caught up. Where should I meet you?

Jess: Well, there's this cafe/bookstore a few blocks down. How about there? And I know this really great music store you're gonna wanna check out while you're here. It's not too far away from the bookstore. I'll drop you off there on my way to the meeting.

Rory: Sounds like a plan. I'm going to get dressed and I'll wait for you downstairs.

Jess: I'll bring coffee.

Rory: Ooh, you know just how to please a Gilmore.

Jess: Well, when you've known one as long as I have, you learn.

Rory _(smiling)_: See you downstairs!

10 minutes later:

Rory is looking at the books and art work when Jess sneaks up on her.

Jess: Hey, close your eyes and follow me.

Rory: Okay, but what's going on?

Jess: Oh, just a little surprise.

Rory: Oooh I love surprises!

Jess: Well then, come on!

He leads her back upstairs.

Rory: We're back upstairs.

Jess: Good work Sherlock.

Rory: Haha.

Jess: Close your eyes!

Rory: okay okay, they're closed.

Jess brings out a big envelope and a pot of coffee

Jess: Okay, open your eyes.

Rory: Yay, coffee!...What's in the envelope?

Jess: That's actually the surprise. He hands it to her Open it.

She opens it and squeals!

She starts reading it aloud...

**Well? What do you guys think? Any good? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know how it is!I thought it would be nice to havealittle surprise from Jess to Rory. You can find out what it is in the next chapter! I know I promised a little April and Luke but I thought that would make the chapter too long. But I swear it will be in the next one!**

**Coming Up next: **

**-April and Luke have "THE TALK" when he thinks shes getting to close to Freddie.**

**-Lane and Zach's wedding!**

**Lots to look forward to! **


	4. Yale and Overprotective Fathers

**Sorry for not updating everyone! My computer wouldn't let me log in so I couldn't access my account! But here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all your reviews! A few more would be appreciated for this chapter! )**

Rory: Congratulations Mr. Jess Mariano. You have been accepted to Yale University!

_(Stops reading_)

Rory: Are you serious?

Jess: Just got the letter last week.

_(Rory hugs him)_

Rory: Jess I am so proud of you! You got into Yale! This is so great...but what are you going to do about Truncheon Books? I mean you have a whole company set up here and New Haven is a quite far away from Philadelphia.

Jess: Well, I'm moving to New Haven. I've been apartment hunting over the web and I think I've found a couple good ones.

Rory: But what about-

_(Cuts her off)_

Jess: My partners are going to take over Truncheon Books while I'm gone. I'm officially going back to school. I got my GED last year so now I'm going to go to college and then maybe my writing will go somewhere.

Rory: Your writing is already great. But I'm glad you decided to go back to school. This is a good opportunity for you.

Rory kisses him. As the kiss heats up, she remembers...

Rory: Oh! What about your meeting? Don't you have to get going?

Jess: Yeah. I'll drop you off at that music store. Come On.

-at the music store-

Jess: Okay I'll meet you at the café in a couple hours, okay?

Rory: Sounds good to me, see you later! _(Rory walks into the store after a short but sweet goodbye kiss)_

_  
_MEANWHILE

April: Hey Freddie, whacha doin?

Freddie: I was looking for the Da Vinci Code. I've been wanting to read that.

April: I'll help you find it...Oh, here it is. I read it last week. It's pretty interesting.

Freddie: Yep, that's what I've heard.

_(They get closer and closer with every word. Just as their lips are about to meet, Luke spots them)_

Luke: Hey April, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Can I talk to you?..._(Glares at Freddie) _ALONE?

April: Luke!

Freddie: No, it's okay. I'll wait over there.

_(He leaves)_

April: Luke! What did you do that for? Freddie's going to think I'm some kind of freak with an overprotective dad!

Luke: Look, April. I'm sorry. I just think that we should talk about some things first.

April: Whatever.

Luke: Okay, so you know that when girls and boys are together, they feel certain...urges. And boys sometimes carry those too far. They will take advantage of you. So I think that it's best that you and Freddie keep your hands to yourself for now. And stay at arms length apart at all times.

April: Are you trying to give me the sex talk?

Luke: NO!...well...yes. But it's for your own good. Trust me.

_(Rory walks in to the bookstore)_

**A/N: This is the same bookstore that Jess mentioned to Rory earlier. Just to clear that up!**

Rory hears the end of the conversation

April: Okay, first of all: I'm not about to go have sex with Freddie. And second: That would be disgusting! I can't believe you even thought of that!

Rory: Hey April, Hey Luke. Everything all right here?

April: Luke just tried to give me the sex talk. You should've heard him. It was hilarious!

Rory: Haha! I remember when he gave me that talk. I was about 14 and I told him that I had a crush on this guy, Adrian Olsen.

Luke: Hey, I'm just trying to protect you guys.

Rory: And you're doing a great job of it!

_(Both April and Rory laugh, then start talking about other funny things Luke has done)_

Freddie comes over

Freddie: Luke? Just so you know, I won't try anything on April. I will respect your wishes. Arms length apart at all times.

April: Forget that Freddie. Let's go!

They go off into another aisle of books

Rory: Well, at least you tried Luke.

Luke: Yeah...So how come you're still in Philadelphia?

Rory: Actually, Jess and I got back together...OH NO! I forgot to tell mom!

Brings out her cell phone and speed dials Lorelai

Lorelai: Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore speaking.

Rory: No, _this_ is Lorelai Gilmore. Haven't we been over this?

Lorelai: Fruit of my looms!

Rory: Mom, that's underwear. It's fruit of my loins.

Lorelai: whatever, tell me your news.

Rory: How did you know that I have news?

Lorelai: Hello, your talking to the woman who gave birth to you!

Rory: Right, well...right now, I'm in Philadelphia.

Lorelai: Hey, isn't that where Jess is?

Rory: Yeah, how'd you know?

Lorelai: Luke mentioned he'd be going there to see Jess. Well, what are you doing- OH! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!

Rory:MOM!

Lorelai: Did you sleep with him?

Rory: Well...yeah...I did. But mom he was really nice to me. And dont worry! he's moving to New Haven because he got accepted into Yale!

Lorelai: Are we talking about the same Jess?

Rory: He's changed mom. He's a good guy now. He's been working hard on things. He got his GED last year.

Lorela:Well...okay. But be careful. I don't want my baby getting hurt again.

Rory: Okay mom. I love you.

Lorelai: I love you too hon. Listen I gotta go. Michel is taking care of the guest's children at the Inn.

Rory: Say no more. Rest of the details later!

Lorelai: Byebye fruit of my loo—I Mean, fruit of my loins. Happy?

Rory: Very. Bye mom.

Jess sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes with his hands

Jess: Guess who?

Rory: Hmm...Brad Pitt?

Jess: Very funny. So, I got out of the meeting early. What do you want to do the rest of the day?

Rory: Well, I thought I'd give Hemingway a try for your sake. But only if you give Ayn Rand another chance.

Jess: Rory... _(Gives him the puppy dog look)_ NO! not that look! Fine, I will give your political nut another chance.

Rory: Yay! Now come help me find a Hemingway that wont put me to sleep right away. –muttering under her breath- even though that's not possible-

Jess: Hey! I heard that!

**FEEDBACK PLEASE! I don't think I accomplished what I was going for with the whole LUKE talking to APRIL thing. I was trying to show that Luke is overprotective but Rory and April overlook that and just see him as funny instead of overprotective. Well I hope you liked it anyway. I have my version of Lane's wedding coming up!PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD, BAD, I'm prepared for anything! **

**Allie**


	5. Rory Gilmore, will you?

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working on another story and I couldn't think of where to go with this one. Well, here it is, Lane's wedding, with a little extra twist to it!**

------------Okay so this is what happened between the last chapter and this one------------

Rory and Jess headed back to Stars Hollow together. They filled Luke and Lorelai in on everything and went to Yale. Jess got the dorm room across from Rory's and he also joined the Yale Daily News.

I figured that putting all that into a chapter would be a little boring so here's the next part!

Rory is heading out from her last class of the day when she is stopped by Marty.

Marty: Hey Rory.

Rory: Hey Marty, I haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?

Marty: Oh, nothing much. I heard you and Logan broke up.

Rory: Yeah, things just weren't working out for us. I was too busy with the paper and school and he was busy partying and jumping off of cliffs. He was just a jerk.

Marty: I'm glad you realized that. Now you can have a boyfriend who really cares about you and lets you focus on school and the paper.

Rory: Yeah, finally.

Marty: So you want to hang out this weekend?

Rory: Thanks but I can't. My best friend's getting married in Stars Hollow and I'm leaving on Friday with my boyfriend.

Marty: Wait, what? You just said you and Logan broke up.

Rory: We did.

Marty: Then, who is your boyfriend?

Rory: Oh he's a friend of mine from Stars Hollow. We dated back in high school but the timing just wasn't right.

Marty _(disappointedly)_: Oh.

Rory: He's a great guy. You should meet him. I think you'd like him.

Marty: I doubt it.

Rory: Have you read the Subsect?

Marty: Yeah it's a great book.

Rory: My boyfriend, Jess wrote it, so I'm sure you'll like him. See you around!

_(walks away before Marty can say anything)_

------back at her dorm-------

She goes towards Jess's room.

Rory: Hey Jess.

Jess: Hold on, I'm almost done.

_(He's working on his homework)_

Rory: Well, hurry up because I have something to ask you.

Jess: Okay…I'm done. Now, what's up?

Rory: Well…you know Lane's getting married this weekend.

Jess: Yeah…

Rory: Will you come with me?

Jess: Rory…I hate that town.

Rory: Please? -puts on her puppy dog face-

Jess: No not that face...ugh…fine.

Rory: Thank You Thank You Thank You! -starts to leave-

Jess: Hold it! Where do you think you're going?

Rory: Back to my room.

Jess: Well what do I get for coming with you?

_(Rory runs across the room and kisses Jess passionately)_

Rory: I'll pay you back later.

_(Jess sighs and shakes his head, smiling)_

-Rory leaves and Jess brings out a small velvet box-

--------------Rory and Jess go back to Stars Hollow for the weekend--------------

--At the crap shack--

Lorelai: Pink Feather Boas?

Rory: Check.

Lorelai: Beer?

Rory: Check.

Lorelai: Junk Food?

Rory: Check.

Lorelai: More Beer?

Rory: Check.

_(Morey comes in holding a big keg of beer)_

Babette: And even more beer!

Miss Patty: Check!

_(Lorelai whispers to Rory)_

Lorelai: I think they'vestarted the bachelorette party without us.

Rory: I don't think, I know. _(pointing to the two ladies who are acting like inanimate objects are actual people)_

Lane: I'm here!

Lorelai: Here comes the bride!

Rory: I think you've had a little too much to drink too mom.

Lorelai: What are you talking about? I haven't even taken a sip of beer yet.

Rory: I'm talking about coffee.

Lorelai _(gasps)_: How can you say that? There is no such thing as too much coffee. And here I thought I had raised the perfect daughter.

Lane: Cheer up Lorelai, no one's perfect.

Lorelai: I guess so. Let's go watch the movie!

Lane: What are we watching?

Lorelai and Rory: AMERICAN GIGOLO!

Lane: I am SOOO glad my mother isn't here.

--------the next day at the wedding---------

**A/N: **Btw, Lane's grandma coming isn't going to happen in this story because i think it would just be kind of unnecessary.

Lane: Oh no, where's my veil? It was right here. Where'd it go? Rory?

Rory: Look in the mirror.

Lane: What will that do? I need to find my veil!

Lorelai: She means it's on your head. If you look in the mirror, you'll see that.

Lane: Oh. Well there has to be something wrong. Everytime I watch a movie that has someone getting married, the bride always finds something wrong.

Lorelai: Okay, no more wedding movies for you.

Rory: Okay, I think you're ready! Now go out there and get married!

Lane: This is really happening! Oh my gosh!

Lorelai: You're the first of us to get married. Make it good!

Lane: I'll take that as a good luck.

Lorelai: Yep.

Rory: Okay, let's go take our places before everyone gets impatient and leaves!

----they walk out and take their places----

-The music starts as Lane walks down the aisle.-

Zack _(mouthing)_: You look beautiful.

Lane _(mouthing back)_: Thanks.

------After they are married, everyone heads to the town square for the reception.------

Rory: It was a good ceremony.

Jess: Yeah it was.

Rory: Aren't you glad you came?

Jess: I'm glad I came...but because you're going to pay me back.

Rory: Dirty.

Jess: You get more and more like your mother everyday.

Rory: I'll take that as a compliment.

Jess: Follow me.

Rory: Right now? Jess we can't just bail. This is Lane's wedding.

Jess: It's the reception and we aren't bailing, we'll be coming back.

Rory: Okay. _(follows him to the bridge)_

They are both standing there, looking out at the lake.

Jess: I love this place.

Rory: Me too.

Jess: It holds so many memories.

Rory: Our first date.

Jess: The night we got together.

Rory: It's a great place.

Jess: And now it can hold one more memory. _(he gets down on one knee, holding out a small velvet box)_

Rory _(gasping)_: Jess...

Jess:Rory Gilmore, will you...

TO BE CONTINUED!

So what do you think? I know I left you on a cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to stop. REVIEW and tell me what you think!

Also, be sure to read my other story: Friendly Love. Rory and Jess have known eachother forever. What happens when one moves away and comes back 7 years later?

Allie


	6. Just a Little Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I was informed that I messed up on the 5th chapter (Rory Gilmore will you?). I put Dave's name instead of Zack...whoops! Sorry about that! I fixed it though. I thought that would be a good idea. And, Sorry I haven't updated in a** **while. I had finals all week and the last day of school was yesterday so I will definitely have more time from now on!**

**Allie**


	7. A not so little secret!

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was gone all summer and my teachers don't like to give me a break…and I'm out of excuses…sorry! **

**RECAP:**

Jess: I love this place. It holds so many memories. And now it can hold one more.

_(He gets down on one knee, holding out a small velvet box)_

Rory _(gasping)_: Jess…

Jess: Rory Gilmore, will you…

Continuation:

Jess: Move in with me?

Rory _(letting out a sigh of relief)_: Jess! You had me so worried.

Jess: What would you have said if I _had_ asked you to marry me?

Rory: Well…I'm not sure we're ready for that yet. I mean we just got back together and we need to think about this rationally.

Jess _(laughing)_: Typical Rory answer.

Rory _(indignant)_: Hey! What's that supposed to mean Mister?

Jess (_abruptly changing the topic)_: So yes or no?

Rory: You're changing the topic aren't you?

Jess: So not the point.

Rory: You sound like a girl.

Jess: Would that mean you're dating a girl?

(A/N: No offense to anyone)

Rory: You're so annoying sometimes.

Jess: Just answer the question. Will you move in with me?

Rory: I think…yes.

Jess: You're sure? No rational thinking or pro/con lists?

Rory: Keep going and I really will say no.

Jess _(laughs)_: Come on; let's get back to the wedding. Lane must be looking for you.

(Lane spots Rory and Jess coming from the bridge and immediately, she knows something's up!)

Lane: Hey Rory! Come over here.

Rory: What's up Lane?

Lane: Okay spill.

Rory: What are you talking about?

Lane: Don't play games with me missy! I saw that glow on your face when you two were coming from the bridge. Did you do something dirty on my wedding night?

Rory: Lane! And no, he...uh...asked me to move in with him.

Lane: What?!

Rory: Yeah, he did that whole going down on one knee and holding out a velvet box. You know, faking that he's going to ask me to marry him.

Lane: Ah, Classic.

Rory: It was really sweet though.

Lane: Our Jess is turning soft!

Rory: Haha! I better go tell mom, I'll see you later! Have a good night…if you know what I mean!

Lorelai: Dirty!

Rory: Hey mom, I was just coming to look for you. Okay so I have some kind of big news.

Lorelai: Please don't tell me you decided to run away with Kirk because I don't think Jess could take it.

Rory: Mom…

Lorelai: Neither could I for that matter.

Rory: MOM _(waves her hand in front of Lorelai's face)_

Lorelai: Okay, okay. Continue

Rory: Um…well...Jessaskedmetomoveinwithhim.

Lorelai: Uh…could you repeat that please? Slower this time and in English?

Rory: Jess asked me to move in with him…and I said yes.

Lorelai: Aw, Did he do that classic "Marry Me" pose?

Rory: How did you know?

Lorelai: Seemed like the Jess thing to do.

Rory: Well are you okay with it? I mean me moving in with him.

Lorelai: I think it's about time. Now when Luke tells you to get a room, you'll have somewhere to go! **A/N-stupid I know**

Rory: Ugh. _(Laughing at her mother)_ I'm gonna go find him.

Lorelai: I better find Chris.

-Lorelai goes off in search of Chris when she hears someone calling her name.-

Voice: Lorelai!

-Lorelai turns to find Luke-

Luke: Lorelai, I've been looking all over for you.

Lorelai: What are you doing here Luke? I thought you were on that field trip with April.

Luke: Well, she let me come back early. I wanted to ask you something.

Lorelai _(still shocked_): Um..okay...shoot.

Luke: Let's elope.

Lorelai: What?

Luke: It's the best thing to do and the timing is right. I mean we don't have to worry about planning some big thing and renting a hall and all that crap.

Lorelai: Eloping _(She says as if tasting the word)_

Luke: So, what do you think?

Lorelai: I think…let's go. But Rory and Jess have to come with us.

Luke: Deal.

Lorelai: I'm getting married!

Lane: We know that Lorelai. _(As she and Zach dance by)_

-Lorelai laughs at her little secret-

Lorelai: Come on! Let's go find them. They're probably together since Rory told me she was going to find him.

-----------------------At the gazebo----------------------

Rory: There you are.

Jess: Got a little bored.

Rory: Are you okay?

Jess: I'm fine.

Rory: Why does this situation seem similar? _(Referring to Kyle's bedroom)_

Jess: Well, this time, I'm really fine. This, our relationship, is turning out great.

Rory: Yeah. If we hadn't had that time apart, our relationship would be pretty dysfunctional.

Jess: It already was.

Rory: I love you Jess.

Jess: I love you too Rory.

-They share a passionate kiss-

Lorelai: No PDA!

Luke: We have some news for you.

Lorelai: But, if you'd rather make out, we could just not tell you.

Jess: I'm fine with that. _(Continues kissing Rory)_

Rory: Ditto. _(She says that knowing it would make her mother tell)_

Lorelai: Fine! I'll tell. It starts with a letter that comes after a and before z.

Luke: We're eloping.

Lorelai: Hey! I wanted to tell them.

Luke: You were taking too long!

Jess: Shows how much you care for your fiancée.

Jess hides behind Rory as Luke tries to grab him.

Rory: Well I'm glad you two finally decided to get married.

Lorelai: We want you to come with us though.

Rory: I already knew that.

_Lorelai looks at her questioningly._

Rory: Well I wouldn't miss your wedding even if you are eloping.

Just then, Chris comes up.

Chris: Eloping? Lor, what's going on?

Luke: What's he doing here?

Lorelai: umm…

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen? Stay tuned on Meant to Be.**

**LOL, Sorry, again for not updating…I know its been like a year but I'll try to keep it more regular. I'll let you flame if you want but you know you love me!**

Gilmoregirl24


	8. Author's Note and Explanation

I've decided that I don't really like the way this story has been written so far, so I'm going to be rewriting it. I was quite young when I originally wrote this and I would like to improve it to reflect my current style. (For a sneak peek, feel free to read my stories _Confusion _and _Strawberry Ice Cream._)

Sorry to anyone who mistook this for an update! I realize it's been quite a while since I've updated at all but I hope that once I put up the redone version I'll be more motivated to continue – and yes, I am continuing this story, for anyone who's interested, no matter how long it takes. Meanwhile, let me know what you would like to see more or less of! I would love to incorporate ideas of the reader. Happy New Year!


End file.
